


Injury || Cordelia x f!Reader

by BadAssPANTieStalker



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gun Violence, Ice Play, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker
Summary: Reader gets injured and Cordelia takes care of her.





	Injury || Cordelia x f!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: #15 sweet and passionate from the 30 days prompt list with Cordelia and female reader  
> I struggled so much with this story because I constantly had this thought in my head that I have to make it sweet.  
> Well... x'D I hope you enjoy it any way.

“How are you feeling?” A familiar voice and soft fingers coaxed me out of my dreamy state. As I opened my eyes, I saw Cordelia sitting at the side of my bed with a breakfast tray propped on her lap. The sweet smell of my favorite tea filled the air and I couldn't help but look up and smile.

“A bit better, it still hurts though...” I groaned, slowly sitting upright. Cordelia placed the tray on my nightstand and helped me sit up. It was painful but with her help, I managed.

“You know, you shouldn’t be sitting up, you still need rest.” Cordelia said with concern etched on her face. Her hand caressed my cheek, before she leaned over, took the tray and placed it on my lap. I smiled through my pain as I saw what she had made me.

“You know how stubborn I am, it doesn’t hurt that much, not anymore.” I lied. It was still painful; the abdomen stings pierced me with the reminder of yesterday’s events. All the screams… the body… just… lying there. So much blood…. Cordelia snapped me back to reality; her hand came into focus with the piece of bread, covered in jam, she made. Raised toward me, awaiting to be eaten

“Come on, open up.” I finally gave into the temptation. Blushing as I took the first bite. Sweetness hit my taste buds. I covered my mouth to shield it from her vision as I licked my lips clean and free from the crumbs.

“It tastes really good... but why are you feeding me?” I mumbled, embarrassed at the very thought of questioning her superiority. I paused for a brief moment, awaiting a reply, but instead the moment was broken with her hand rising, offering a second bite. I was so hungry.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence, but we exchanged a few looks and glances. Before I finished up the last few pieces, Cordelia stood up and walked over to the bathroom, filling the tub a few inches. She added some bathing salts and oils, creating an incredibly inviting aroma to the room. I placed the empty tray back on the nightstand and stretched my stomach, I winced at the exertion of my bruised muscles. The water stopped and Cordelia came back, casting a levitation spell on me as she approached. My body felt weightless. The cool air swept around my thighs, causing me to shiver. Cordelia reached her hands under my body, running them across my thighs and back as I was bridal carried to the bathroom. She set me down at the edge of the tub kneeling before me and helping me unclothe; folding and placing my garments on the hamper. I unbuttoned my shirt as her back was turned towards me. When I pulled it off she turned around and stood there, frozen, staring at me or rather said, at my chest and then her eyes trailed lowered to my abdomen and her expression shifted; I could see her eyes watering up. I felt exposed and guilty for causing her so much pain. I quickly covered the wound with my shirt. Cordelia averted her eyes and started to move towards the door.

“If you need anything, call me. I’ll be waiting outside.” Cordelia said before exiting the bathroom. I sighed as the door closed behind her slowly taking off my shirt and underwear, placing them on the floor beside the bathtub. Letting my lower half sink into the warm water, I exhaled in content. It felt really good.

As I leaned back my skin hit the cool surface of the tub making me shiver at the stark contrast of temperature. “Ah... “ I groaned not being able to keep quiet as my muscles contracted in response to the shiver making a sharp pain course through my body. I shut my eyes in hopes to block out the pain for awhile and forget the feeling of dread from yesterday's events but that wasn’t going to happen. The pain just triggered the memories.

There weren’t any signs of anything being shifty… I was just going to the store to buy some supplies for the coven and some personal items for myself. Since the people in town didn’t know me, I felt rather safe walking down the streets on my own. That was a big mistake … I knew there were witch hunters out there but never thought they would be that close to the coven. It all happened way too quickly. All I remembered was a blur of pain and blood. One of them tackled me to the floor. I couldn’t see the gunman behind me. The first shot missed me but hit one of the passersby. The second one hit, millimetres from my spine. The panicked screams around me consumed my wails of agony as I tried to crawl away from my assaulters. “HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!” I screamed in panic. They were anything but ignored, as anyone left in the vicinity was running away, not daring to look back. The gunman who tackled me tried to grab my foot but I kicked out frantically, until I struck him in the nose, cracking it to the side. With one hand to my abdomen I pushed myself to my feet and ran as fast as I could.

“GET HER!!!!” A distant shout boomed through the deserted streets. I managed to evade more shots fired at me via alleyways and vanished into a park situated close to the coven. Dizzy was an understatement; I had lost so much blood. Adrenaline coursed through my body, barely keeping it functional. I was so close to home. With the last bits of the rush I pushed myself to get to the coven’s gates. The entrance door from the coven flew open and Cordelia rushed out, immediately sensing the incoming barrage of injury and breathlessness. I teared up as I saw her.

“CORDELIA!!!” I called for her, struggling to stay conscious, I pried open the gates with my bloodied, shaky hands. Stumbling across the grounds into Cordelia’s arms as her hands cradled my face pulling me up to look at her.

“Oh my god... what happened to you?!” She asked with so much worry in her voice that it broke my heart.

“They -...” was all I managed to say before I felt the worst pain ever. Something ripped through my stomach. All color drained from Cordelia’s face as I coughed up blood and collapsed in her arms.

“No... No, no, no NOOO!!!!!!” I heard her screaming before everything went black.

A noise Cordelia made in my room startled me out of my memories. I rubbed my arms to soothe myself but the tears fell anyway. It was still too fresh.

After finishing cleaning myself I carefully stood up avoiding straining my healing muscles, taking care not to move too quickly. Shifting my right leg over the edge, I cautiously placing it on the floor while supporting my weight on my arms as water started dripping down my body onto the tiles. I placed my second foot on the ground releasing the edge of the tub and made my way across the bathroom to get the towel Cordelia prepared for me. The light swing of the towel produced a gust of wind that made me shiver and feel a little dizzy. My circulation was all over the place.

“Is everything alright?” Cordelia asked as she cracked the door ajar. Startled by her sudden presence, I slipped and lost my balance. I frantically reached out around me to grab anything within range. I fell down with a large splash, to which I heard a remark from Cordelia break the silence; “What wa-” She was unable to even finish her sentence as I let out a gut wrenching scream. Cordelia ripped the door open, eyes wide in terror as she saw my blood covered hand desperately pressing against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Her moment of shock subsided and she rushed to my side casting a spell but it didn’t work. I started to panic and cried in desperation. “WHY ISN’T IT WORKING..?!”

“There must be some silver left in the wound.” Cordelia muttered and grabbed the towel that was lying next to me. She pressed it firmly against the open gash on my stomach and continued, “Shsh… Hey, hey, hey, look at me!” She tried to calm me down, stroking her left hand over my cheek, forcing me to look at her. “You are going to be fine, but I need you to lie down. Do you understand?” I nodded and grabbed her biceps firmly trying my best not to scream at the searing pain in my abdomen as she guided my body down gently. The cool tiles sadly just added to the pain but at this point it just mixed into everything and I tried to bear it as best as possible.

I don’t know how much time had passed when the bleeding had finally stopped. I could see that dusk had arrived, and painted the room into a dark shade. Cordelia hadn’t left my side, still stroking my hair and whispering sweet, soft words into my ear. All this time she was by my side talking gently to me, stroking my hair, just trying to distract me from the lingering pain. She even made me laugh at one point which ended up with me groaning at the pulsing ache and her regretting doing so.

Cordelia picked me up with the levitation spell and took me back to bed with the utmost caution. I sighed in content at the comfort of something warm and soft against my back after spending hours on the cold tile floor. Cordelia picked out a few garments from my cupboard to cover my exposed body. It was little to nothing but at this point I didn’t care anymore. “I will go and get a few things and be back real soon.” Cordelia said as she stroked my left cheek. “Don’t move.” Were her last words before she leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at the sensation of her soft lips against my cold skin. With a swift move she pulled away and left the room leaving me in silence.

A few minutes later Misty came in with a little container in her hands. “Hey, there. How are ya feel’n..? I heard what happened from Cordelia… she asked me to treat your wound.” Misty lifted the hand she was holding the container in. “Louisiana mud. Cures nearly everything.” The bed dipped as she sat down next to me. “May I?” She asked pointing at my cloth covered stomach. I nodded shortly closing my eyes as the cool air hit my irritated skin. With cautious touches Misty tried to discern how badly the injury really was. She pulled her hands away, I immediately missed the warmth of her fingertips. Looking at her she returned my gaze with a smile. “Nothing we can’t fix.” She opened the lid of the small container with a plop, setting it aside, gathering a good portion of mud on her fingers. Misty tried to keep smiling at me while applying the cold mud to the open wound, but it quickly turned into an apologetic grimace when she felt me wince under her touch. When she placed the mud container back down, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Folding her hands in her lap, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry ‘bout all this… This should ’ave never happened… We are ya tribe after all. We were supposed to protect ya.”

“It’s not your fault... I should have been more cautious... I knew there were witch hunters close to the city, I just had the foolish impression they wouldn’t find me or know about me. I think I learned my lesson.” I chuckled slightly, but stopped myself immediately after realising my stomach muscles contracted. I forced myself to bite the inside of my mouth to keep me from whimpering in pain.

Misty looked at me with concern, but pulled herself together, stroked my shoulder and managed a short smile. “I’m here if ya need me but I think Cordelia is taking pretty good care of ya already.” With that, she stood up to leave me alone just as Cordelia opened the door. They passed each other and Misty stroked Cordelia’s arm for a split second to reassure her, then proceeded to close the door behind herself.

Cordelia’s attention shifted back to me as her feet carried her back to my side. “I brought some bandages and pain meds. Maybe they will help.” She sat down putting the meds away for the time being. “I need to lift you one more time.” I nodded and Cordelia quickly muttered to herself while lifting her arms. Pulling at the bandage until it had a decent length, she pinned it to my right side with one hand before stretching the fabric over my exposed abdomen being careful not to wrap it around my middle too hard. A few revolutions later the fabric started to feel like a corset, keeping me from moving my mid section too much. Before she let me down, I took the glass of water and pain meds she brought me. With a thud I was back on my bed, chest still uncovered but I felt safe. Cordelia was here. I was tired; I didn’t want to fight the pain anymore. I was so exhausted. The covers rustled as she pulled them over my cold shivering body, a muttered sigh escaped her lips as the covers started warming up. Placing the back of her hand delicately on my forehead she checked my temperature before removing it and gently cupping my cheek with it. “Thank you…” was all I could muster before I drifted off to sleep.

\---

Something hurt, something hurt really badly. Tears started flowing down my face as I moved my hand shakily to my stomach. The bandage was too tight, my abdomen must have swollen in my sleep cutting off circulation, making it hard to breathe. I tried to pull it off to get at least some blood flowing again but it only made it worse. “Aaahhh… please… come off..!” I begged. Something moved beside me making me scream in fear, startling the person so much that they fell from their chair. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!”

A loud thud and a “It’s me.” later I realised it was Cordelia on the floor.

“Oh my god... are you okay..?” I tried to look over the edge of the bed to see if she was fine but my bandages were still cutting, forcing a groan out of me. Both of her hands grabbed the edge of the bed as she pulled herself back to her feet.

"I’m fin-” Cordelia cut herself off, leaning over me as she saw my pained expression. “What is it?”

“The bandage, it hurts… It won’t stop hurting...” I sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer. Cordelia switched on the light, shortly followed by her pulling down my covers, exposing my body. Her eyes shot wide open as she saw my bruised skin, all blue and swollen. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?” She quickly opened the drawer from my nightstand and pulled out a pair of scissors. “This will hurt like hell but it’s the quickest way. Are you ready?” She looked at me waiting for my signal, I nodded and closed my eyes.

“Do it.” The cold metal was a utter contrast to the heat my swollen skin emitted. I had to draw in a sharp breath, but it soon turned into a relieved sigh as my blood started flowing properly again. Cordelia removed the bandage and threw it away, focusing her attention back on my body. The dried blood sealing my wound was surrounded by puffy bruised skin.

“You need some ice for the swelling.” She paused, a moment in thought. “I might have an idea.” Cordelia murmured an incantation until mist started evaporating from her fingertips as they turned ice cold. Her fingers lowered onto my swollen skin and it felt so good. I shivered under the icy touch; all my nerves on high alert from the earlier exertion, making every sensation ten times more intense. My breath hitched as she drew slow circles around the wound, soothing the irritated area with her cool fingers.

An unintentional moan escaped my lips as her hand reached just under my breasts causing me to arch my torso into her touch. The tension in the room was suddenly noticeable causing Cordelia to flinch away as a blush stained her otherwise pale cheeks. “I am so sorry…” Cordelia said, embarrassed to the realisation that she touched me quite intimately without my consent. “I shouldn’t have done that… I...I will get some ice.” As she was about to stand up, I reached out and grabbed her wrist preventing her from moving away.

“Please... don’t go…” I begged her, already missing the presence of her touch. I guided her hand gently to my face shivering once more as she touched my flushed skin. Cordelia was stunned into silence as I guided her hand slowly down my body, only stopping as it reached the valley between my breasts. My heart was racing, my chest respired erratically. I released her hand as I sucked my lower lip between my teeth, awaiting her next move. There was a period of silence and my actions caught up to me, and I finally realised what I was doing. ‘She is my teacher. I -’ Was all I managed to think before soft lips captured mine and her fingers started to ghost over my chest. Ice touches ran across my nipple, making me tremble under the teasing contact. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to touch her too. Both my hands reached out, one landing on her back while the other was tangled in her hair, tugging at them when she started to kiss my neck. Cordelia found my sweet spot, eliciting a series of uncontrollable moans and mewls. She took this as a sign, and began to suck and bite the area. I lost all control. “Please… More…” I whimpered unable to take it any longer. Her left hand wandered down my side careful not to graze my wound, until she reached my hips. Her hand moved between my legs. I sucked in a sharp breath, hot and cold had collided.

My back arched and Cordelia took the chance throwing her right arm under my body, pinning me to the bed. I was forced to lay still under her gentle ministrations. Her fingers slowly starting to heat up again. I was getting close to release. Muscles began to contract but the pain seemed to just add to the pleasure. Pushing me even closer to the edge...

Something wet hit my neck, and Cordelia’s grip tightened around me.

Her body was shaking as her hand stilled, pulling it out of my underwear, throwing her arm around me. She hugged tight, and began to sob, “I thought I lost you…I could feel something was wrong but I didn’t pay it any thought… I was too focused on work, instead of keeping an eye on you...” Cordelia buried her face in my neck. “I am so sorry… I can’t do this right now...”


End file.
